The present invention relates to an electronic phone book dialing system which is combined with a vehicle-installed hand-free system of a cellular phone, and more particularly to a dialing system which can automatically dial out phone numbers including an extension number stored in an electronic memory unit in advance. A person can make use of simple code names, people's names or phonetic sounds as indexes for locating telephone numbers stored in an electronic memory unit. Thus a person can make a hand-free system to automatically dial out a selected phone number with an extension in response to a person's simple selection of a representing code name, person's name or phonetic sound. It facilitates a person to dial out a phone number in driving in a more secure and easier manner.
In a busy commerce-oriented society, frequent communication or close association among people is more and more unavoidable. Advancement in technologies of cellular phones has made such close connection easier and faster. It is commonly seen that cellular phones are operated in cooperation with a hand-free system mounted onto a vehicle, and people are becoming more and more dependent of such mobile phones when driving on roads or staying outdoors. However, a bunch of phone numbers becomes troublesome to most people who are not good at keeping phone numbers in memory by rote.
So, there are prior art electronic phone books or electronic dialing devices developed and sold in markets to solve the cited problems. However, the conventional electronic dialing devices can not either dial out phone numbers with extension or operate in match with cellular phones and hand-free systems in vehicles. They can only serve as an electronic phone book in many cases.
Noticing the disadvantages of prior art electronic dialing devices and the potential advantages and facility of an electronic dialing device, the present inventor has devoted his effort and time to the development and improvement on such an electronic dialing device. This dialing device can search for a phone number stored in a memory unit and represented by an index such as a code name, a personal name or phonetic sound and make a dial automatically without resorting to a manual phone book or note. Thereby, a person can make a call by automatically dialing out a phone number even with an extension portion.